


i've come home to you

by fangirl6202



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl6202/pseuds/fangirl6202
Summary: He was the most gorgeous bastard Crowley had ever seen.He hadn't seen it at first, but after 3 months of bright smiles upon his arrival home from class, 3 months of soft "would you like some tea, dear?"s casually thrown his way, 3 months of him whispering to Crowley's plants to tell them they were "doing stellar" and they were "looking so well, I'm so proud of you" to simply discussing the news with them, 3 months of listening to him discuss old authors over breakfast with his eyes lit up as if they personally had hung the stars in the sky, and Crowley was sunk.-----Anthony J. Crowley's life was finally being put back together: he was out from the house he never called a home and he had an apartment with a flatmate who he would go as far as to call his best friend. Life was good. Life was peaceful. There was only one small thing:He was madly in love with him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 28





	i've come home to you

Anthony J. Crowley (or just Crowley) was pretty sure, as utterly stupid as it was, he was falling for his flatmate.

Being a uni student, one that was cut-off from his family no less, he thought that having a flatmate would make his life _easier_ not harder. But that's what he got for deciding to room with a boy he met in class who was looking for a flatmate.

Aziraphale.

What the hell kind of name was that?

A mouthful it was, but it also seemed to be as perfectly unique as the boy who donned it: Aziraphale Fell (the poor bastard; Crowley had to bite back a smart retort upon first hearing his full name) was a 2nd year English major who was a bit too reserved for his own good, went to church every Sunday dressed like some 1940's gentleman, and had a library of books stashed in his bedroom to rival Alexandria. He somehow didn't mind Crowley's asshole-ness, which was a feat in itself, and even began to bark back whenever Crowley's temper got the better of him.

He was also the most gorgeous bastard Crowley had ever seen.

He hadn't seen it at first, but after 3 months of bright smiles upon his arrival home from class, a smile that made the sun seem dull in comparison, 3 months of soft "would you like some tea, dear?"s casually thrown his way, 3 months of him whispering to Crowley's plants to tell them they were "doing stellar" and they were "looking so well, I'm so proud of you" to simply discussing the news with them, 3 months of listening to him discuss old authors over breakfast with his eyes lit up as if they personally had hung the stars in the sky, and Crowley was sunk.

Now, as they neared the "half-a-year" mark, Crowley had trouble focusing on Aziraphale's words when he was too busy focusing on how beautiful he looked when the sun came through their kitchen window and shone behind him making him look like an angel or something.

That _bastard_!

With exams coming up, Crowley came up with almost any excuse to get out of the house and not return for hours. It wasn't that he didn't want to be around Aziraphale, it was quite the opposite.

If he stayed, he would do something stupid and try to kiss the poor bloke.

And that would end poorly for everyone.

Crowley hadn't been shy about his sexual orientation. Hell, he was wearing a "Be gay, do crimes" shirt when they first met. However, he was conscious of the fact that Aziraphale was religious and that his faith meant quite a lot for him. He was fairly certain he wouldnt appreciate his flatmate coming onto him.

Crowley was mean, yes, but he was respectful of other's opinions: Aziraphale respected him, and Crowley showed him the same courtesy.

Which is why making a pass at him would end absolutely horribly.

So yes. Like an absolute coward, Crowley lied that he was going to study with friends when he actually hid at a coffee shop for hours on end before heading home.

Today, in particular, had been especially hard: it was Sunday and Aziraphale had been running late for church service. Crowley hadn't been expecting a half nude Aziraphale to bump into him in the hallway, hair dripping wet with only a towel around his waist, but there he had been.

Crowley's brain had short-circuited.

He knew that he and Aziraphale were very different body types. Crowley was lanky, more skin and bone than anything else, whereas Aziraphale had muscle definition and a certain softness to him. Physically _seeing_ his body, though, put him through more shock than he could have ever expected.

Even though the blond had scurrying frantically, he stopped upon seeing Crowley's face.

"Are you alright, dear? You look...pale."

All Crowley could produce was " _Ngk_. Just wanted to tell you, uh, that I'm, er, I-I'm heading out soon! Don't wait up for me." before he turned on his heel and retreated back to his bedroom.

15 minutes later, when he heard the front door close, Crowley made good on his claim and left for his hidey-place.

That had been around 8 in the morning, and now the sun was setting as he walked out of a restaurant he knew Aziraphale was fond of, a take out bag in hand as he made his way back home.

He couldn't help but feel that he behaved like an asshole earlier, so he was hoping some sushi would smooth over any tension.

"Zira?!" He called out as he unlocked the door to their apartment, kicking his shoes off by the entry way. "I'm home!"

There was no answer.

He placed the food on their counter, looking around the apartment. "Aziraphale? Where are you?"

Once again, he got no response. He looked down the hallway and saw light peeking under the boy's bedroom door.

As much as he hated it, a smile made it's way to his face.

It wasn't uncommon for Crowley to come home late and find the boy so involved in a book that he wouldn't notice that upwards of 5 hours had passed. He assumed this must be another one of those occurances.

Shaking his head, he made his way down the hallway.

"Aziraphale, you idiot, I've brought sushi!"

He opened the door to his best friend's room and looked in.

Aziraphale's bookshelves were usually the first thing to grab Crowley's attention. They were the height of the ceiling and covered two of the walls easily, even though there were still piles of books strewn around the boy's room.

This time, however, something else grabbed his attention:

Aziraphale, the person who he had been crushing on for months now, the person who had been occuping his dreams, the person Crowley wanted to be with until the end of their lives, on his bed.

Shirtless, with a boy sprawled on his lap, shoving his tongue down the other boy's throat.

He made a noise. A strangled noise that no human being should be able to produce, and it startled the two apart.

Aziraphale looked up at him, and Crowley hated how his heart clenched at seeing how beautiful he looked with his lips ravished and his hair looking sufficiently disheveled.

"Oh! Crowley, dear! You're home early."

**Author's Note:**

> They're aren't nearly enough College AUs in the Good Omens fandom, so I volunteer as tribute ✌🏽 
> 
> I don't discuss it much in the fic but: 
> 
> Both Aziraphale and Crowley are in their second year of University. Azi is studying English, Crowley is studying botany. 
> 
> Crowley's father made him leave the house but still views him as a son Enough to pay his rent. Crowley, although hating charity, realizes he doesn't have a choice since he can't take on a job and being a full time student. 
> 
> He mainly got an appointment with Azi bc he was needing a roommate. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
